Reunion
by PercabethAndZebrasFTW
Summary: This is basically how I think the reunion in The Mark of Athena would go like. ONESHOT!


**Hey! So, this is my first story, and I hope you guys like it! Make sure to leave a review!**

_**EDIT: I was looking over this, and I was so embarrassed. It was horrible. So, I edited it a bit. I hope you like this new and improved version!**_

Nervous.

That was the only word Annabeth could use to describe her exact emotions at that moment. After eight months of agonizing pain and grief, she was _finally_ going to see Percy, who had just managed to get himself kidnapped by her least favorite goddess, Hera.

But as Annabeth looked down at the land before her, all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and hide in a closet. Dozens of questions flooded her mind, and they weren't necessarily optimistic.

_What if he has no idea who I am? What if he found another girlfriend? Did he turn into a Roman, a cold, heartless fighting machine?_

Only one person could calm her down right now, and that person just happened to be Percy. Of course, he obviously couldn't comfort her at this moment, considering he wasn't even with her. Annabeth looked around at her three crewmates, studying their actions. Piper was pacing the deck, reciting her lines so she could be prepared to charmspeak the Romans, and convince them not to blow us out of the sky. Leo was frantically running around, waving his Wii controllers everywhere. And then there was Jason, who was standing calmly at the edge of the ship, gripping the ornate railing.

Annabeth still felt uneasy about him. She wasn't sure if she could trust him. And, it didn't help that she was reminded of Percy every time she saw his face. They didn't look anything alike, but he was sent to Camp Half-Blood to be Percy's replacement, which made Annabeth's stomach churn. But, everyone knew that no one could ever replace Percy.

"We're going to land in five minutes, so be prepared!" Leo shouted, banging his Wii controller against the railing. It was probably broken or something, because he was muttering curses under his breath and looked about ready to throw the controller out of the sky.

Annabeth took a deep breath and thought about how she would greet her boyfriend. She couldn't simply walk up to him and say, "Hey, I'm Annabeth, your girlfriend, and if you don't remember me, I will practically die!"

And she couldn't just act all professional and stiff (like Jason), because if he remembered her, he would probably think she had moved on or something, which she had _not._

Just then, the Argo II gently landed on top what seemed to be a war ground. She could faintly smell the fresh scent of blood lingering in the air.

Annabeth gasped as she looked out at the scene before them. It was beautiful. Magnificent buildings, temples, and statues decorated the camp. It was an architect's dream. And she couldn't help noticing the campers, who were all different sizes and ages. Ages? Most demigods didn't even live until _twenty_. But Annabeth didn't pay attention to them anymore. Her eyes focused on a tall girl standing at the front of the group. Annabeth guessed that she was the leader; she had a look of confidence on her face. Her calculating brown eyes studied Annabeth and her crewmates, as if she was already planning how to kill them. Her long brown hair flowed behind her, nearly whipping a scrawny blonde kid in the face, and Annabeth had to resist the urge to burst out laughing at the expression on his face.

As Jason stepped off the Argo II, all campers gasped and cheered in unison as their former leader approached them. Annabeth didn't pay much attention to their little reunion, though; her eyes landed on a trio of teenagers, each of them grinning at her.

To the left stood a pretty girl with golden eyes and caramel colored skin, who looked like she was thirteen. She occasionally snuck looks at an Asian kid, with a military haircut, buff body, and a surprisingly babyish face. He looked sixteen, if you ignored his face. And as Annabeth focused on the remaining guy in the middle, her breath caught as she recognized the familiar mesmerizing green eyes, messy black hair, and cocky, lopsided smile.

Seaweed Brain. _Her _Seaweed Brain.

"Percy!" Annabeth excalimed, completely cutting off the familiar brown haired leader-girl, who had been announcing something. What was her name? Ruby? Rose?

Annabeth barreled towards Percy, almost knocking him down. She didn't care that she was ruining Jason's perfect little plan. She didn't care that everybody was glaring or staring. All she cared about was that she was finally in his arms, after all these months. She could hear him laughing. She didn't even know if he knew who the Hades she was.

"D-do you remember me? Do you remember _anything_?" Annabeth whispered, giving him a pleading look.

"I remembered you every single minute. I never forgot you," Percy replied, smiling so wide that Annabeth thought his mouth would tear.

"You IDIOT! She punched his shoulder, her brain not registering the fact that his skin didn't feel like iron anymore, and that he actually winced and felt pain. "You remembered this WHOLE time and you didn't even bother to contact me or IM me or anything? Do you know how _worried_ I was? People thought I was going crazy! T-they thought I was depressed! Even _Nico_ looked happier than me! You should have seen your mother! She was like a madwom-"

Annabeth was cut off by Percy crashing his lips against hers. The world felt like it was spinning. Their lips moved in sync, like they were carved to fit one another. Annabeth didn't realize how much she missed kissing him. She could faintly hear cheers and wolf whistles coming from the crowd, but that didn't faze them. When they finally let go, all eyes were still on Percy and herself.

"I missed you," Annabeth whispered against his neck.

"Me too," he replied, his eyes twinkling.

Annabeth was finally with him, after all those months of torture. She couldn't be any happier.

"By the way, what's up with the toga?"


End file.
